The Epilogue to The End
by RosarioVampireStories
Summary: Tsukune's guilt followed him for two years after Omote's death. He fell in love with Inner Moka, and with a baby on the way, a new enemy shows up, being more powerful than anyone he and his friends have ever faced. Will he be able to protect what's dear to him? Can he find the power to fight back? Who will he go to for help? As enemies ecome allies, who can he trust? Read on...
1. Chapter 1

"Tsukune…." The loving, kind words of a pink-haired girl, with a white dress, were all that mattered to him. The girl he loved stood before him once again. He was so overwhelmed by his emotions that he paid no attention to the tears forming in his eyes. He ran up to her and enveloped her in a tight embrace, not wanting to let go. If this was a dream, he never wanted it to end. He just wanted to stand there, forever and ever. But the peace of the moment was not to last for long.

The girl spoke out of hatred instead of amour now. "Why, Tsukune?" The boy felt a stinging pain, in the same places he felt pain in the day she disappeared. At the same time, he watched two wounds open up on her, and blood began to stain her dress. The gem on the cross on her chest shattered, and she began to fade to dust. It flew between his fingers, avoiding his desperate attempt to put her back together. As the dust that was the girl danced away in the wind, it's cold, ghostly voice spoke again.

"Why, Tsukune? Why did you let me die?" The boy named Tsukune fell to his knees, sobbing in agony. Why did he let her die? He was supposed to protect her. He was a failure. He pounded at the ground with his fist, wallowing in self-hate and defeat. He cried out her name in his agony.

"Moka-san?!"

"Moka-san?!"

"MOKA-SAN!?"

His sadness finally overwhelmed him. He passed out, in a small puddle of tears and blood. And then he woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. Sorry for taking so long. I forgot to say a lot of important stuff last chapter. Last chapter was a nightmare Tsukune had, which has been recurring since the day he got married. He was married to Moka 1½ years after Omote's death and the end of the Fairy Tale arc. Here's my ending to it- Akasha was released when Alucard reformed himself after the crash. Mikogami predicted this, and headed into the city to find her. He met up with her and Touhou Fuhai, and together along with Tsukune, Ura, and friends, beat Alucard and sealed him up again. Tsukune got a job working as a public peacemaker between the monster and human worlds. Years later, a new threat is looming to destroy the entire world as they know it, both human and monster.**

Tsukune's eyes shot wide open as he darted up from the bed, his breathing rapid and heavy. The sheets were covered in sweat. He felt a slight breeze come in the doorway to the balcony. The breeze showed a strand of silver hair to him. He sighed, and was calm again. He was relieved. In all the hardships that may come, he knew there was still someone to love him. He stood up from the bed and walked out to be with his wife, and embraced her lovingly from behind, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Hey," he spoke softly, so he wouldn't alarm her. "Why don't you come back to bed Moka? I missed you." She turned around and placed her hands on his chest, and leaned in.

"I'm sure you did. But can you answer something? I won't get mad at you, and I have to know. Am I the only Moka Akashiya you missed?"

His eyes widened. Why did she have to bring _her_ up? He hated any mention of her, because by extension it was a mention of his failure to protect her. He backed up, releasing Moka from his arms. Ura took note of this reaction and followed up, fast.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to. It's just that well, I've been worried about you." Once her reason for asking came to light, Tsukune calmed down. "You've been tossing, turning, and crying ever since we got married whenever you fall asleep. It really hurts me to see you like that." She was on the verge of tears now."And, well tonight you called out her name, our name, and I thought that might be the problem. I just want you to tell me so I know how to help." The tears started to roll down her face, and he took action. He hated to see her cry. It made him feel worthless whenever the woman he loved, who always protected him when he should have protected her, cried for him.

"I'll be honest with you. I love you. And only you. But at one point I loved the other Moka as well. I do miss her, because it's hard to forget about the pain you have when someone you love is gone. You of all people should know that." Moka understood very well what he meant. After all, many years ago, she had lost one of the closest people to her. Her own mother.

"M-hm. Let's go back to bed Tsukune." And with that, the two returned to sleep, and Tsukune got the best rest he had gotten in six months.


End file.
